The Chillandian Alliance
"Securing the future one nation at a time." History Mallandia On 5 November 2015, tensions between Mallandian and the Chiss Descendancy had reached an all-time high with no solution in sight. Fearing a cold-war esque conflict between the two, and recognizing that a battle between the most powerful militaries and economies of the GFW would result in unnecessary disaster, the leaders from each nation decided that for the first time, negotiations were absolutely necessary. At 5:05 CST, Air Fortress One, carrying President Mallace and his executive staff, departed Vicadal bound for Valencia. Once on the ground, the newly formed joint Chillandian Press Core released a statement detailing that talks between the two nations had begun. What resulted from these historical talks would soon change the path for all citizens of the Chiss Descendancy and Mallandia. The Chiss Descendancy Icepick Base, the HQ of the militant First Order, November 5, 1700 hours. For the past week, Supreme Commander Benthamic had been working closely with his top military and logistical officers, ensuring that each soldier was armed and that each fighter was fully fueled. Their goal: to seize the first strike in a seemingly inevitable war with Mallandia. Their target was the Mallandian capital city of Vicadal. As he was deliberating with several First Order officials, the Eternal Throne was wired an emergency telegram from the office of President Mallace. Written by the President himself, he expressed his fear of a full-scale war and suggested the two world leaders begin peace talks. Convinced that war was undesirable, the Supreme Commander agreed and began drafting the Treaty of Hawarden, choosing to name it after his political rival's capitol city for unknown reasons. At around 4PM MST, 6 November 2015, Supreme Commander Benthamic submitted the finally copy of what is now the Treaty of Hawarden to the Executive Office of the President of Mallandia. By 7PM, the state department had issued a conditional approval of the document and an emergency session of Congress was called. At 10:15, the document unanimously passed in the House following a 90 minute expedited debate, with similar results in the Senate by 1AM the next morning, 7 November. The treaty was then re-submitted to President Mallace, who signed it and sent it back to Benthamic, therein forth creating the most powerful alliance known to man. Shortly after the Alliance was established, a demilitarized zone was established on the Chillandian border. This zone was called Voss City (technically, it is not a "city.") TREATY TEXT THE TREATY OF HAWARDEN It is the shared belief of Supreme Commander Benthamic and President Mallace that both The Chiss Descendancy and Mallandia have reached an impasse. Throughout both of their feuding, they have neglected to realize the boons that may be reaped if both nations were to put aside their differences and set their sights on combining their forces to create a truly strong alliance; an alliance in which peace and prosperity is ensured by way of military superiority, outstanding advancements in science and information-technology, and above all, unity. Signed by both parties, the Treaty shall ensure: -A demilitarized zone shall immediately be established in the formerly contested borderlands between The Chiss Descendancy mainland and Mallandia in which no military units may be placed aside from a sizable defense force stationed outside. This zone shall serve as a base of operations for the newly formed Alliance and a staging ground for shared projects regarding science and ordinance development. -Neither countries are to engage in open war with each other by any means, nor fuel proxy wars by way of other nations. -Both leaders shall work tirelessly to analyze every last conflict within the region and beyond to find the best possible solution, using military force only as the last possible resort. -The combined forces of The First Order (representing the Descendancy) and Mallandia shall exchange experimental R&D, working together to constantly develop new weapons and defense systems to not only bolster the new Alliance, but the region as a whole. -Advisers of both nations shall collaborate to study economical trends, searching for ways to cement growth among all sectors and prevent market crashes. Signed, Supreme Commander of The First Order, A. Benthamic President Andrew Mallace of Mallandia Administration and Power Structure Only leaders of exceptional nations may be invited and accepted into the Chillandian Alliance. By joining, said leader willingly devotes his or her military to the efforts of the Chillandian Alliance and must work in tandem with other members to work towards the Alliance's interests. Members of the Alliance are granted the title of "Alliance Commander." For example, the Chiss Descendancy representative may be referred to as "Alliance Commander Benthamic." Each Commander is tasked with one or more specific fields of maintenance to provide for the Alliance. Depending on what sectors each Commander's nation specializes in, these designated fields may vary. Each Alliance Commander is technically regarded as equal, though the two "senior," or founding members, President Mallace and SPC Benthamic generally possess the most influence and tend to have the final word on subjects of importance. The current membership roster (specializations included) is as follows: *Alliance Commander Mallace, Representative of The Constitutional Republic of Mallandia - Director of Business/Commerce and Education. Ensures economic and financial stability of the Chillandian Alliance and handles trade negotiation. *Alliance Commander Benthamic, Representative of The Polarian Empire of The Chiss Descendancy - Director of Military Strategy/Logistics (Defense and Offense) and Science. Acts as Commander in Chief of the Alliance's military and oversees scientific research. *Alliance Commander Zoomer, Representative of The Gallant Republic of Zoomeropolis - Specialization(s) TBD Alliance Statistics (as of 7 November 2015) Combined Statistics for the Alliance Military Spending (Budget): 29,308,639,690,052 Military Force (Personnel): 1,044,953,661 NS Rating: 129527 Economic Gross Domestic Product (GDP): 1.578 Quadrillion Exchange Rates (equal): 1 M/P = 1.88 $USD, 1 USD = 0.53 M/P Average Salary: 585,090 M/P GDP Per Capita: 81,900.68 M/P Unemployment Rate : 2.55% Consumer Confidence Rate: 311% Worker Enthusiasm Rate: 303% NS Rating: 300 Science Spending (Budget): Undesignated, as needed Scientific Advancement NS Rating: 847 Human Development Index: 217 Education (The Future) Spending (Budget): 10,869,850,220,000 Students: 1,515,689,950 Intelligence NS Rating: 189 Prepare for a safer world The Chillandian Alliance exists to keep the peace between two legendary nations, their environments, and the surrounding world. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Role-Play